Miss You
by SDS56
Summary: Princess Zelda and Link loved each other, but before they could confess, the new raging war separated the two and Link was forced into the front lines. Now Zelda is a beautiful woman in love… with somebody else. When Link makes an abrupt entrance into her life as the leader of the famous vigilantes, the Gerudo Warriors, will she go back into the arms of her first love or stay away?


**Hello! I have been having so many story ideas swirl around my head. And this one is one I just had to start writing about. I admit, the story line is a bit borrowed... I got the idea of this story from the Korean Drama 보고십다 ****(I Miss You). And it is an awesome drama! The plot is a bit similar with my own twist (ZELDAFIED). :P**

**Here is a version of the summary that I originally wrote but the stinkin character limit! -_-**

**Summary: Princess Zelda and Link loved each other, but before they could confess, the new war separated the two and Link was forced into the front lines. Ten years later, Zelda has become a beautiful happy woman in love... with somebody else. When Link makes an abrupt entrance into her life as the leader of the famous vigilantes, the Gerudo Warriors, will she go back into the arms of her first love... or go back to her daydream of a life?**

**Anway, enjoy~~ :)**

* * *

Prologue

Two figures, one in silk, the other in rags

Happy in each other's company

They are hidden in the shadows

Revealed in the moonlight

Silence

Their eyes meet

Sparkling, passionate azure eyes

The boy moves closer

And whispers softly

_Wait for me. I'll be back…_

* * *

Chapter 1

****10 years later****

The night was beautiful. The lanterns lit up the night scenery and everybody was happily dancing and chatting. The star of the show had to be the beautiful royal couple: Princess Zelda and Prince Rowan. She was wearing a beautiful pale pink dress with her golden hair that glowed up into a graceful bun. He was wearing a handsome velvet tunic and tan pants with leather boots. Their cheeks were red from the dancing and their breath sweet with the smell of the drinks. They were happily in each other's embrace, talking to the other lords and mistresses.

"Oh what do you say? Another dance?" Rowan asked.

Zelda breathed heavily, her chest pushing against the tight corset. "I don't know Rowan, we've done more than ten dances together."

Rowan rubbed his nose against Zelda's neck. "Please? This is my favorite dance."

Zelda rolled her eyes and she sighed in compliance. "Fine. But this is the last."

Rowan burst into a smile and brought Zelda into the sea of dancers.

The Duke of Farore hugged his wife closer, watching the young couple jig to the chirpy tune of the fiddle.

"I've got to say, those young love birds will surely be married. Their aurora is teeming with love," the Duke whispered.

The Duchess nodded. "I must agree. I've never seen quiet Zelda look so lively. It's all when Prince Rowan's holding her."

"And the marriage will be profitable for both Hyrule and Termina. I'm sure the Terminian king wouldn't disagree," the Duke muttered, stroking his beard.

The jig had ended and the couple walked toward the Duke and Duchess. "How did we do?" Rowan asked, breathing heavily.

The Duchess chuckled. "You did wonderful. Zelda you dance like a professional."

Zelda beamed. "Thank you. It's all thanks to Rowan teaching me all the tricks."

The Duke and Duchess looked at each other silently, as if agreeing on their previous statement.

The two nodded and walked away from the dancing.

They reached the palace garden, famous for its roses. They sit down on a bench, sitting in each other's silence.

"I…" Rowan suddenly proclaimed. Zelda perked up, catching the dark amber eyes of the man next to her. Rowan smiled and shook his head. "Nothing."

He slowly brings his arms around her. Zelda closed her eyes, savoring the moment. _I can be like this… forever._

* * *

**somewhere in the Gerudo Desert**

"Please, stop!" the woman shouted, struggling to escape her bounds. Tears streamed down her face as she watched her young boy get beat up.

"If you aren't going to pay up in cash, then you'll have to pay up with something else!" the leader growled, his face covered in scars.

The boy struggled to get up; his face covered in blood… his own. He attempted to punch the man but the boy was too weak.

The bandits chuckled, pushing down the boy and kicking him in the guts.

"Stop!" the woman shrieked. "Stop. Please!"

But the men did not stop. They continued their endless storm of kicks and punches. They stopped, breathing quickly.

"That sure took out my stress," one man commented, kicking the limp body one more time.

The others chuckled, "Good one."

A man took out his sabre, and cut the bonds off the woman's wrists and ankles. Immediately, the mother leaped onto her bloody child, sobbing and wiping the blood off the boy's face.

"That a' teach you a lesson," the leader spat.

The mother glared at the men, her eyes burning with her tears. "You beasts! You scoundrels!"

The men perked up. "You want more?"

The mother cried out and hunched over her boy as one of the man approached with a menacing club.

Suddenly, the man stopped in his tracks. The woman looked up, hesitantly. The man slammed onto the ground, revealing an arrow lodged onto his back.

"What?" the leader growled. The bandits turned around, unsheathing their weapons. "Who's there?"

They were answered with silence. "Well? Who's there?" the scarred man roared. "Show yourself!"

"Look boss!" one of the underlings cried out, pointing to the dust rising in the horizon. The scarred man squinted at the approaching figures, lit by the moonlight.

"It can't be!" one of the men exclaimed. "It's the Gerudo Warriors!"

The scarred man scoffed. "Them? Are you scared boys? We're the Rough Riders! We don't give a s**t about those kind of people! Get your weapons ready!"

The woman laughed maliciously, her features dangerously exposed in the moonlight. "You don't know the tale of the Gerudo Warriors do you? One of them will be able to take you out with their fists alone. You will regret everything you did to my precious son and you will pay for it."

The man threateningly raised his sabre. "You just shut it woman."

The woman glared, but did as they said.

"It's just four men!" one of them scoffed as the figures became visible through the bright moon light.

"Yup," the leader scoffed. "We'll take them out easily."

As the Gerudo Warriors stopped their horses, the bandits approached them. The Warriors were heavily cloaked to protect themselves from the strong sandy winds. Their horses stood calm, as if used to the sight of armed men.

"Well, came here to stop us eh?" the leader spat. "Let's see you four try to defeat maybe… one fourth of our men?"

The four men were silent, but one slid off his horse.

"The silent type eh?" a man roared, impatiently. "Try eating this!"

It seemed like it happened in an instant. The bandit didn't even make contact before the Warrior shot out his arm punching the man straight in his guts, forcing the man back.

The bandit heaved, throwing up at the force of the impact.

Still silent, the cloaked man beckoned for another opponent.

Angered, three bandits raised their weapons and gave out their battle cry.

The three were launched backwards in a second, respectively throwing up.

The leader, angered at the sight of his men getting beaten up, raised his sabre high in the air. "All men, attack!"

What happened next was done in a record time of seven seconds. It seemed as if the man was simply tapping the bandits' body, causing them to collapse instantly onto the ground.

The quick battle ended as the last man dropped to the ground with a satisfying smack, a cloud of sand settling slowly.

One of the men on the horses whistled slowly at the sight of the wiggling bandits moaning on the sand.

"Link, you could have been gentler with them," the man commented, taking off his cowl to reveal his tanned face and stunning green eyes.

Link snorted, "Tubert, you know those bastards deserved it. Now let's go. I see some people over there."

Tubert and the others slid off their horses, walking briskly behind Link.

The woman looked up and smiled at the sight of the Gerudo Warriors approaching her.

"Are you okay 'mam?" Tubert asked.

"I knew you would fix this mess up," the woman replied weakly. "I am. But not my boy."

She released her grip on the limp body of her young son. Link placed his fingers onto the boy's neck, checking for his pulse.

"He's alive. Plum, get a look on this guy," Link ordered.

One of the Gerudo Warriors took of the cloak to reveal their identity.

The mother gasped, "You a young lady? But you're part of the Gerudo Warriors?"

Tubert chuckled, "Plum is our medic. But she sure is handy with those throwing daggers."

Plum shot a glare at Tubert but kept her attention to the young boy. She pulled out bandages and a bottle of red potion. She gently poured half of the potion onto the boy's wound, and the other half into his mouth. She carefully wrapped the cuts and bruises with the bandages.

"He's fine now. But he'll need rest," Plum said.

"'Mam, we'll take you to the nearest village. You should bring your son to the doctor there," Link said, handing the woman a pouch. "Here are enough rupees for a room at the inn and to pay the doctor's fee. Let Mutoh take your son."

Mutoh took off his cowl to reveal the last member of the Gerudo Warriors. He gently picked up the boy and carried him to the horses.

The woman started to cry, her eyes filled with gratefulness. "How will I ever repay you?"

Link winked. "No need. This is what we do."

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter! I hope it was fun to read. It was really hard for me to capture the image I wanted with the second scene. Hoped it made sense. ^^  
**

**Please review! And suggestions? :)  
**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D:D  
**

**My resolution for 2013? FINISH A STINKIN' STORY  
**


End file.
